(I Can Be) Your Boyfriend
by HarvestMoonFreak723
Summary: Kurt wants Blaine, Blaine wants Kurt. Simple, right? Maybe if Blaine didn't have a boyfriend already. Can Puck help his friend out? (ONESHOT! turned TWOSHOT! by request) (AU!)
1. Part 1: Serenade

"There he is," Kurt sighed adoringly. "Dreamy as ever."

Puck shook his head fondly. "Come on Hummel, be a man! You like him, he likes you, what's the problem?"

Kurt sighed again, this time sadly and longingly. "Because, Noah," he stuck out bitterly. "Blaine Anderson, real life Adonis and perfect man, has a _boyfriend_."

He glared over at the table across the courtyard, where Blaine was laughing at something his boyfriend had said. Kurt felt his nostrils flare in jealousy and hate. Sebastian Smythe. How could anyone trust a name like that was beyond him. It was so obvious he was using Blaine for his popularity, not to mention his gorgeous body. Boxing did the man well. _Very_ well.

"Look, all I'm saying is that isn't a problem. Yeah, Smythe can sing, but you're a _countertenor_! _And_ you can dance a whole lot better, _and_ you can twirl sai swords, _and_ you have much better fashion sense, _and_-"

"Alright, I get it, I get it!" Kurt laughed. "Yes, we have obvious chemistry and I'm the better choice, but Blaine just hasn't realized that yet."

Puck looked over at his fashionable friend, starring longingly at the object of his interest. He glanced a look at Blaine, and he could see the appeal; dark ebony curls gelled back, honey hazel eyes, tanned olive skin, tight fitting polo over brightly colored jeans, rolled up to be showing ankle. Not to mention the patterned bowtie.

Then he looked at Kurt. Stylishly coiffed chestnut hair, glasz blue eyes, porcelain skin, painted-on skinny jeans, tall designer boots, dark button down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, stylish scarf tying it together. Kurt was _damn_ appealing as well.

Blaine lifted his head, locking his gaze in Kurt's instantly. They blushed and looked away, smiling to themselves. Sebastian said something to Blaine, who shook his head and turned to answer him. Kurt drew out a long, lonely sigh.

Puck rolled his eyes. Time for a Klainervention.

* * *

"No, Noah."

"But Kurt, I swear this will work! Guys love it when chicks fight over them, I'm sure gay guys are the same way."

"I'm not going to be a home-wrecker, Puckerman!"

"How is it home-wrecking when there's nothing there to break?"

"You know what I mean!" Kurt huffed exasperated, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Puck narrowed his eyes. "Don't you want to be happy? Don't you want to be with the _one_ guy who makes you feel like something special?"

Kurt hesitated, his resolve wavering. "Yes."

"Then you're doing this. I've even recruited the Glee girls."

He turned Kurt around and shoved him outside into the courtyard. He dragged him to the hanger, overlooking the entire area, and more specifically, Anderson and Smythe. He motioned to the caged band, who nodded and started the introduction. Kurt swallowed, putting on his performance face as Blaine turned towards the music, eyebrows lifting and eyes widening as Kurt pointed to him and started to sing.

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your boyfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your boyfriend."_

The entire body of students were watching now. Kurt swallowed his nerves, trying to display the same charisma Avril Lavigne did in her music video. The Glee girls erupted in the courtyard, dancing and providing vocals to the performance. Kurt traveled down the staircase, eyes never leaving Blaine's.

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me._

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your boyfriend."_

He made it to the bottom, jumping on top one of the tables to dance, letting his performance persona take over. He gestured to Blaine, thrilling at his shocked gaze and Sebastian's enraged expression.

_"You're so fine,_

_I want you, mine,_

_You're so delicious._

_I think about you all the time,_

_You're so addictive._

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?"_

He got off the table, walking over to Blaine to run a finger down his chest, loving how his honey hazel eyes grew dark as they flickered down to follow the motion.

_"Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious._

_And Hell Yeah!_

_I'm the motherfucking princess!_

_I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right."_

He walked behind Blaine, caging his back to his chest with his arms. He looked at Sebastian, causing Blaine to do the same.

_"He's like so whatever,_

_You could do so much better._

_I think we should get together now,_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!"_

He dropped his arms suddenly, stepping back and twirling around to run up the stairs in the middle of the yard. Blaine whirled, unable to lose sight of Kurt, his body raging with emotions he had been fighting, craving his touch again.

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your boyfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your boyfriend._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me._

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your boyfriend!"_

Kurt stopped at the top, pulling a pair of sunglasses from one of the Glee girls hands, popping his hip excessively as they flanked him, acting out the words.

_"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me._

_And even when you look away I know you think of me,_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)."_

He smirked as Blaine blushed and bite his lip, confirming the lyrics. He started descending the steps, the girls flanking behind him.

_"So come over here, tell me what I want to hear._

_Better yet make your boyfriend disappear!_

_I don't want to hear you say his name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)"_

_"He's like so whatever,_

_You could do so much better._

_I think we should get together now,_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!"_

He reached Blaine's table, throwing a wink before jumping on the table dancing to the lyrics as the girls choreographed around it.

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your boyfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your boyfriend._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me._

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your boyfriend."_

He dropped down next to Blaine, gripping his bowtie and pulling him up from his seat, the shorter boy stumbling slightly as he complied without a fight.

_"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger._

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better._

_There's no other,_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_He's so stupid,_

_What the hell were you thinking?!"_

Kurt released Blaine, circling around him as he acted the lyrics, Blaine remaining rooted as he followed Kurt's movement.

_"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger!_

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better!_

_There's no other,_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_He's so stupid,_

_What the hell were you thinking?!"_

With a shake of his head, Kurt pressed a hand to Blaine's chest, pushing him backwards towards a chair by the stairs, the girls surrounding them.

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your boyfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your boyfriend._

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me._

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your boyfriend._

_No way! No way!"_

Reaching their designation, Kurt pushed into the chair, who fell back into it gracefully. He watched Kurt with adapt attention as the pale boy finished the performance.

_"Hey! Hey!_

_No way, way!_

_Hey, hey!_

_No way! No way!_

_Hey, hey!"_

The band strummed the final chords, the student body breaking into applause. Kurt watched Blaine closely, hope and fear shinning strongly in his blue orbs. Blaine stood up slowly, ignoring Sebastian's furious face out of the corner of his eye, smirking as the Glee guys surrounded him, pulling him up and out of the courtyard.

He walked up to Kurt, stopping a foot from the taller boy, crossing his arms over his chest. Kurt's hopeful smile dropped, his insecurities racing through his eyes. They waited, tense silence echoing between them. A pin drop could be heard.

Kurt couldn't take it any longer. "Blaine-"

Blaine didn't let him finish. Surging forward, he cupped Kurt's beautiful face between his calloused hands, fusing their lips together in a soul-shattering kiss. Kurt gasped in shock, his hands flying to the side as the crowd erupted in cheers.

Blaine broke from the kiss, leaning over to whisper in Kurt's ear. "I thought you'd _never_ ask."

Kurt smirked, lacing his arms around the tanned boy's neck, heart thumping as Blaine dropped his hands to his hips. "So is that a yes?"

Puck smiled.

"It's a yes," Blaine breathed, recapturing their lips in another breath taking kiss, one his boyfriend was only too eager to return.


	2. Part 2: The Aftermath

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, I know we're all hurting right now as RIB fucks with canon Klaine again, but I heard Karofsky was only going to be in four episodes, and hewas in the first three. So, that is a sign of good will to come, right? **

**Anyone want to have a rant with me about the new season, message me. I promise no topic is taboo.**

* * *

PART 2: The Aftermath

* * *

There was a word for dating Blaine Anderson.

Fucking _perfect._

Kurt was _happy_. He felt like a million butterflies had hatched and taken flight in his stomach. His pulse was abnormally high and his breathes came much faster. He sung nonstop, and a spring in his step made an appearance. The sheer amount of days he wore scarfs seemed to increase threefold as well.

Kurt Hummel was in love. And he was over the Gaga damn _moon_ about it.

_'Blaine. Blaine. Blaine,'_ his mind sighed dreamily as he flew through the halls, turning corners and heart rate increasing. Just a little more, a _little_ more and then...

_There_.

Blaine Devon Anderson, in all his glory. Dressed in tight black jeans and a dark purple polo, his moss green bow tie, for lack of better words, tying it all together. His gorgeous, tanned frame was leaning against the senior's locker, arms crossed casually as he whistled to himself, dark curls gelled appropriately today.

Kurt had never known such euphoria as seeing his boyfriend waiting for him.

Smiling threatening to burst, Kurt raced the rest of the distance, honey golden eyes raising just in time to catch the fashionable brunette in his arms. The shorter man laughed happily, tightening the welcoming embrace. Kurt buried his face in the space where neck met shoulder, breathing deep and smelling that wonderful, spicy sandalwood scent that never seemed to leave.

"Hi," he whispered shyly. He felt a small kiss be pressed to his hair, and he could feel the bastard's smug smile from being the only person in _existence_ allowed to touch _the coif_.

"Hey, beautiful," was said in smooth, rich tenor. He nearly swooned.

Blaine cupped his chin, tilting his head upwards so their eyes could connect, and glasz blue met honey gold. The identical smiles grew involuntarily, and both eyes fluttered as an invisible force pulled them together, almost as if opposite charges were embedded in their lips.

Blaine kissed him softly but lovingly, his hand trailing porcelain skin to cup the countertenor's cheek. Kurt sighed in contentment, arms shifting around the boy's neck to weave fingers through those lovely curls, humming softly when Blaine's other hand tightened around his hip, thumb rubbing circles through the material of his shirt.

It could easily be said that Kurt could die kissing this man, wrapped in his arms, and wouldn't even mind. Not even if his blood stained his new Marc Jacobs jacket. And _that_ was saying something.

Blaine pulled back softly, their lips creating a beautiful _mwah _sound mixed with Kurt's small whine. His cute hobbit chuckled fondly as he stubbornly chased those luscious lips, allowing a few soft, chaste exchanges. Kurt leant their heads together, basking in this sense of utter _bliss_.

"I missed you," Blaine muttered, tilting his head to brush his nose against his bae's. Kurt giggled softly, running a hand up and down the boy's strong upper back.

"Missed you more."

"Missed you _morerer_."

"Missed you most."

"Missed you most_est_."

"Blaine, this isn't German," Kurt giggled. "English grammar doesn't work the same way."

Blaine pretended to pout, and Kurt couldn't resist leaning in to steal a quick peck.

"Are we still up for later tonight? And everything else today?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. Footsie in Physics, shared lunch in a secluded corner, the inevitable serenading in Glee, Lima Bean and then movie. I mean, it _is _Friday." Kurt said, almost in exasperation.

"Mmmh, I love when you get like that," Blaine murmured, mouthing along Kurt's smooth jaw line. Kurt gapped silently, allowing a few more seconds before reluctantly pulling him off.

"Blaine, as much as I live for pleasuring you, we are still in the middle of a Highschool hallway in Lima, Ohio."

Blaine blushed, a hand coming up to rub his neck as he smiled sheepishly. Kurt laughed, and held out his hand to his boyfriend, who took it and wove their fingers together instantly. Taking both of their books in his other arm, Blaine lead Kurt down the hall towards their Physics class, hands swinging between them in utter bliss.

* * *

Sebastian Smythe was not happy.

His boyfriend had been stolen from him. His sexy, popular, naive, gullible boyfriend. Oh, and rich. That was important, too.

Okay, maybe he didn't have any _actual_ feelings for the guy. Maybe he was looking to tap a _fine_ ass and get some nice gifts from him.

Least to forget, he lost to freaking _Kurt Hummel_.

Freaking gay face. With his high pitched voice and vampire skin, his kinda pointy ears and that flamboyant way he walked and dressed and animated himself.

He lost to a walking _stereotype_, one he himself was anything but.

So, no. This wasn't going to do at all.

He still had some dignity to uphold, mind you.

* * *

Kurt really didn't like gym class. Sure, he lifted weights to keep all the fat at bay, and maybe getting Blaine to give him boxing lessons as a ploy to get him not and sweaty was paying off, but...

Gym had jocks. Jocks didn't like him. And the locker room could be locked.

Are we sensing the problem here?

Kurt changed in the stall, moisturizing his cheeks in the farthest corner as he waited to leave for Glee. Blaine would be there to walk with him soon, and he smiled as he thought of the young Italian.

He was rifling through his bag when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of a lock being enabled. Fear coursed through his veins in seconds, remembering all too well the last time he was alone in the locker room with a jock...

Turning, he accessed that yes, the door was locked, everyone else had left, and he was face to face with no one other that Blaine's ex... of two weeks.

Awkward...

"Well, if it isn't Lady Hummel."

Kurt clenched his jaw, forgetting the fact that Sebastian had locked them in. "I take a lot of crap from a lot of people at this school, but I refuse to take it from you, Sebastian, the criminal chipmunk."

Said chipmunk simply continued to smirk, like he knew something Kurt didn't. It unearthed him slightly, if he was honest.

"I don't know what you said or did, or at least offered or promised, to have Blaine break up with me like that, but rest assured I'm here to return the favor."

Kurt hide his fear well. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you; I was distracted by your giant horse teeth."

He tried not to look _too_ proud at the dip downwards that smirk had taken.

"Listen, let's get a few things straight. You don't like me, I don't like you. Blaine is too good for you, and I promise you that he _will_ be mine again by the end of this school year."

"You smell like Craigslist."

And, _snap_.

Sebastian pulled back and socked Kurt right in the eye. Shocked, Kurt fell back instantly, stumbling as he clutched his eye and his heart raced in fear. Sebastian advanced, and Kurt tried to remember anything he could from those few boxing lessons Blaine had taught him.

Shifting his pose, Kurt attempted to defend himself. While he was able to block most of the boy's throws, and to his delight, get in a few hits himself, he wasn't doing too hot.

A bang on the door distracted him as Sebastian reeled from a lucky knee Kurt had gotten in.

_"Kurt! Kurt, are you okay, what's happening? I can't get in, Kurt, please!"_

Blaine.

Fury flooded over him like a dam being released. Sebastian, the playing gold-digger, dared to confront Kurt, insult him, and tell him Blaine was his to take, like he was a trophy, some kind of object to possess and claim?

Make fun of him, call him a fag, Slushie him and dump him into dumpsters; but _never _objectify the man he loves. _Ever_.

With a strength he didn't know he possessed, Kurt strode up to Sebastian, reeled back, and punched that son of a _Merde_ out cold.

"You give a bad name to the entire gay community," he hissed.

He rushed to the door, unlocking it and catching a frantic Blaine in his arms as he practically fell through the doorway.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, holding him closer tightly as his panic began to lessen. He pulled back a bit, scanning him for injury and gasping when he found several visible outside of his clothes. With a quick look at his surroundings and noticing an unconscious ex-boyfriend on the ground, not much else had to be said.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked frantically.

Kurt shook his head quickly, patting Blaine's cheeks as he tried to pacify him. He _hated_ hospitals. For good reason, too.

"B, I'm fine, I promise." he said soothingly, letting Blaine place several relieved pecks all over his face, wary of the bruises and cuts sprouting across the pale skin.

"God, Kurt, you scared the shit out of me," he breathed. "I kept thinking about before I transferred, about Karofsky and Sadie Hawkins and I thought I was gonna have cardiac arrest, I was so scared..."

"Shusshh," Kurt cooed gently, placing a comforting kiss on the boy's temple. "I'm fine, I promise. Just... let's go to Glee, okay? I don't want this to ruin our plans."

Blaine slowly grew a grin, his relief and adoration shinning like a lamp. "Yeah, okay."

He frowned suddenly, thinking about something.

"But first let's get you an ice pack for your hand, okay? Your knuckles are bleeding, and I think it's starting to swell."

And if Blaine decided to dedicated his song to Kurt, singing John Legends's _"All of Me"_, well, who was he to complain about a minor bump in the day?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you to **_**HappHappyLlama**_** on **_**DeviantART**_** for requesting this second half. Sorry, no hospital, and no actual singing, but any Klaine is good Klaine, yes?**


End file.
